Prom Night
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: So what really happened on Amy and Bob's prom night? Thanks to a curious Teddy, a part of the married couples past is revealed. -Rated T for mild violence and sexual content-
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the first part of my three-chapter story. I know that in the show, Amy and Bob mention that she threw up on her prom dress, causing her to miss prom. But, in my head, things happened differently. WAY differently. So, without further or do, read and enjoy! (Please be aware that some information, such as the date of the prom, aren't exactly accurate.)**_

**Story Title: Prom Night**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Good Luck Charlie_ or any of it's characters. I just find enjoyment out of messing with them.**

* * *

"C'mon mom! Just tell me!" Teddy Duncan, Amy Duncan's daughter said while following her into the living room. They were previously in the basement, where Teddy had stumbled upon beautiful pictures from her parents prom night. Amy, who was usually up for chatting about anything that involved herself, had refused to talk about it. A rather perplexed Teddy had vowed to get to the bottom of this, curious about what happened and why her mother didn't want to discuss it.

"Just leave it alone Teddy; Where is everyone?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject. Teddy sucked her teeth but answered anyway.

"Dad took Charlie and Toby to the park and I think Gabe is with P.J at the movies. Now, can you tell me about your prom?"

Amy ignored her daughters question and walked into her kitchen. She got a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some orange juice. She sat at the wooden table and picked up a random magazine that just happened to be there. Amy always knew this day would come, but she didn't think it'd be so hard to talk about. Teddy, with the photo album still in her hands, walked into the kitchen.

"Mom..."

"Teddy, just forget it, okay?"

"But-" Teddy stopped herself before going any further. What happened that night was obviously something bad. She could tell by the way her mother's face fell whenever she brought it back up again. Sighing, she placed the photo album on the kitchen table before her and walked out without saying a word. Amy's brow furrowed as she slid the photo album towards herself. Should she tell her daughter? I mean, Teddy's prom night wasn't exactly amazing and let's face it- when you're a Duncan, nothing like that ever is. Amy had learned that over twenty years ago when she attended her high school prom with her long time boyfriend Bob Duncan, who was now her husband and the father of her five children. Slapping her hands on the table, Amy stood up and grabbed the photo album. She put her glass cup in the sink and made a quick exit out of the kitchen so she could find Teddy.

-

Teddy plopped down on her bed and searched for her blackberry. She sent a quick text to her best friend Ivy, hoping she wasn't busy at the moment. She honestly wanted to be angry with her mother for not telling her about her prom night but hey, what was the use in that? Besides, hers was crap and she wouldn't want to inform her future children of it either. Well, maybe she would, I mean, it wasn't a big deal anyway. So why did her mother refuse to talk about it? It couldn't have been that bad... right? Snapping out of her thoughts, Teddy patiently waited for a response from Ivy. Just then, a soft knock came to her door, followed by Amy's voice.

"May I come in?" She asked, peaking her head inside the room.

"Sure." Teddy invited her mother to sit with her. Amy sat next to her then gave her the photo album.

"So you've decided to tell me after all, huh?" Teddy said, a smile blooming on her face. This caused Amy to roll her eyes.

"Don't get too excited girl, I can easily walk out." The woman was right. Teddy cleared her throat then replied.

"So, was it bad? Did daddy overeat and barf on you? Wait, did _you_ barf?" Teddy asked all at once. Amy gulped then sheepishly smiled.

"I actually wish that did happen honey..."

"Well? What _did_ happen, mom?" Teddy suddenly became nervous. Maybe her knowing wasn't such a good idea.

Amy hated to remember that awful night. It didn't start off as an awful night though. It was actually quite pleasant and she enjoyed the very beginning of it. Drifting off into a flashback, she began to reminisce of what happened over twenty years ago in South West Denver Community College, year 1989...

**x**

**So... do want me to continue? If you're truly interested, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! I spent all night writing this so I hope you all enjoy! **_

**Story Title: Prom Night**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

She remembered it clearly; how the pink satin dress hugged her curves perfectly. The way her light green eyes sparkled whenever a camera went off, capturing her beauty. She had her blonde shoulder- length hair to the side, with only a single white bow holding it in place. Her mother examined her and continuously reminded her how gorgeous she was. The peach-colored corsage had thrown the look completely off, thanks to her long-time boyfriend Bob Gabriel Duncan who, by accident, got the wrong color. She didn't mind though. Besides, she expected that from him anyway. Taking one more glance into the mirror, Amy Allison Blankenhooper admired her appearance.

"Come on honey, your good for nothing prom date awaits you." Petunia Blankenhooper announced while fixing a few strands of her daughters hair. Amy rolled her eyes then slapped her mothers hands away.

"You're going to mess it up ma', It looks fine." she said, reluctantly pulling away from the mirror. Petunia huffed, staring at her daughter.

"Fine? Ha! You look stunning dear, any child of mine does. Now, stand straight and give me that million dollar smile." she ordered, getting an immediate response. Satisfied, she reached out to hug her daughter then took her left hand so she could lead her down the stairs.

"Careful Ames, I don't want you to trip over the dress." her mother reminded her as they slowly descended the stairs.

Bob, who was making small talk with her father , instantly looked up and spotted his beyond beautiful girlfriend. His eyes went wide and he could of sworn his knees went completely weak. Whistles from Amy's father filled the air which caused her to blush.

"Daddy! Please…" she said, the red in her cheeks present.

"What? You look amazing Amy, even more amazing then your mother did back in her glory days." he joked, receiving a slap to his arm.

Amy giggled which made Bob's heart flutter. He approached her with his big goofy smile and she instantly fell in love all over again. He took both of her hands into his and began to serenade her with compliments. Petunia looked at him in disgust, believing her baby girl was simply too good for him.

"Okay kids, let's take a few pictures then get you two to your prom! Hold her waist, Bob. There, just like that." Hank instructed while snapping tons of photos.

"Can you please drive them, I refuse to be in the same car as that giant." Petunia whispered to her husband as he happily accepted. He loved Bob as if he was his own son and didn't care if he was a complete idiot sometimes. He treated his most prized-possession with respect and that's all that mattered to him.

If his Amy was happy, he was happy. Simple as that.

"Wait outside kids, I'll be with you shortly." Hank said as the two teens nodded then headed out the door.

"Bob! Stop it!" Amy playfully yelled as she laughed while her boyfriend proceeded to tickle her.

"What? I like to see you jump." he playfully responded as he tickled her to the car. He backed her up against the windows and gave her no space to escape. Being almost two inches taller then her, Bob seemed to tower over Amy. She was tiny, yet not to be messed with. The blonde's fiesty persona could surely scare anyone off. Despite how short she was, Amy's body wasn't like most girls. She wasn't just skin and bones, she had a beautiful, hour glass figure. She had C-cups and as the boys from her school liked to put it, "a big ass."

Sure, the whole student body, even some of the girls, wanted a piece of Amy Duncan. She was nutty at times and hogged the spotlight from everyone, but that didn't seem to take away from the charming gal she was.

Suddenly, a white stretch limo passed by, consisting of the entire hockey team that played for their school. The windows were rolled down and a few heads stuck out.

"Wow Amy, you look sexy!" Bob Diddlebock, her ex-boyfriend shouted. Bob was tempted to march right on up to him and punch his nose in, but Amy wouldn't allow it. She instead stepped in front of her boyfriend and took charge of the situation.

"Get out of here Diddlebock! Just go about your business and leave us alone!" she shouted back, giving him a cold glare. He smirked at her then whispered something to his friends.

"Where's your dad? I want to go." Bob complained. Amy sighed.

"Well babe, you just got lucky! See you and your beautiful _ass_-sets at prom!" he yelled before laughing with his group and driving away.

"I hate that guy! He's such a jerk!" Bob complained once more, his temper rising. Amy put her hands to his chest and tippy-toed so she could kiss him. Knowing that this would calm him down, she softly pulled away then smiled.

"We're going to have a blast at prom baby, don't let him ruin it." Bob nodded then leaned in for one last kiss.

"Okay kids, lets go!" Hank said, opening the back door to his silver Honda for them. The two got in and began to get comfortable.

"No fooling around back there! Keep your hands where I can see em'."

Amy rolled her eyes then responded.

"Don't worry daddy, we won't. _Not in this car anyway_." Amy had mumbled the last part. Bob tried hard to hide his laugh as Hank Blankenhooper drove away.

Arriving at the prom, Amy's face immediately lit up. There was a red carpet just outside the entrance and pretend paparazzi everwhere. The theme was "Hollywood" so she wasn't surprised. Excited, the blonde rushed out of the car and dragged her date along.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow!" she shouted over her shoulder, approaching the red carpet. Hank laughed as he watched his daughter get compliment after compliment. He put his car into gear then drove away, allowing Amy to enjoy the rest of her night.

Inside was even better. She couldn't believe how nicely everything was decorated.

"Bob, look at how they set up the stage! I can see the crowns!" she happily exclaimed, her excitement showing. Bob knew Amy wanted to be prom queen. She had talked about it since 9th grade, when they first met.

Just then, Bob Diddlebock and his handsome crew walked in, spotting Amy in an instant. He smirked then approached his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello gorgeous." He said as Amy just stared.

"Go away, Diddlebock." Amy replied, pulling her boyfriend away from them.

"You can't escape me princess, besides, I was the one you gave it up to first." Amy stopped dead in her tracks then let go of Bob, turning to face her ex-boyfriend.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I'm pretty sure your dweeb of a boyfriend did too."

Bob Duncan had enough of this little prick. He stalked towards the equally tall teenager but was stopped by his small girlfriend.

"How dare you lie like that? You know damn well we never did a thing." Amy made clear, staring him down.

"Are you denying me, Ames? Because that's not what you said in my parents bedroom."

Furious, Amy took the bowl of punch that was on the table beside her and dumped it on his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the scene.

"Liars go to hell, Bob. You should really consider changing that." With that said, Amy was gone, leaving her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend face-to-face.

"Go run after your precious little girlfriend. Make sure she watches her back. The night is still young."

"And you better make sure you stay the hell away from her." Bob warned, leaving so he could go find Amy.

x

Teddy waited for her mother to continue, but was disappointed when she stopped. Amy looked like she was about to cry which scared her oldest daughter.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Amy snapped out of her daze and held back her tears. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat then answered Teddy's question.

"Not really baby doll, to be honest. I've never said this story to anyone. Not even my own parents." Teddy, who desperately wanted to know what happened, encouraged her mother to go on.

"So did dad catch up to you? Did Diddlebock continue to harrass you?"

Amy didn't want to continue. In fact, all she wanted to do was cry. How could she tell her daughter what the whole hockey team did to her? Holding back her tears, she took a deep breath then continued.

"You're dad… they made him watch." Was all Amy could say before the door swung open and in came Bob.

**TBC**

_**Let me know what you think? I'd really appreciate some reviews so it can encourage me to write the next and final chapter. Which, by the way, won't be so pleasant...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: For starters, I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter. Firstly, Amy supposedly has light brown eyes in the show, not green. I looked up the actress, the very lovely Leigh-Allyn Baker, and as it turns out she has blue eyes in reality. Secondly, I wrote Amy Duncan at some point and not Blankenhooper. Thirdly, I made a few grammar errors. I'll go back and fix those things once you guys read this final chapter. So, without further or do *takes a deep breath* here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Story Title: Prom Night**

**Written By: ButterflyCryx**

* * *

Bob arrived to an empty home with baby Toby Duncan in one hand and toddler Charlotte Duncan in the other. He set the three year old down then called out his wife's name.

"Amy? AMY! Where are you?" he shouted, getting no response in return. Charlie, who was covered in dirt and mud ran into the kitchen, leaving footprints behind her. Bob sighed at the dirty sight and knew if Amy were to see this, she'd be upset.

"Charlie! Please take off your shoes, I'm gonna go look for mommy." Bob ordered, peaking his head through the kitchen. The toddler, who was currently grabbing juice out of the fridge, nodded.

"Okay daddy." she replied while sipping her capri-sun. Bob gave his youngest daughter a smile then exited the kitchen.

He checked every room in the house except for the basement and figured she had to be there. Bob descended the stairs with Toby in his hands and saw that there was no One there. He heard muffled voices and knew that it was coming from Teddy's room. So he approached the sliding door and opened it, spotting his wife and oldest daughter.

"Hey girls." he greeted. Amy instantly smiled at the sight of her son.

"Hey Bob, hello Toby!" she exclaimed, grabbing her son from her husbands arms. Bob noticed that something was wrong by the tension in the room and decided to ask.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned as he examined Teddy's face. Amy stood silent.

"Dad, what happened on your prom night?"

Amy shot Teddy a glare before giving her husband a fake smile.

"Honey, where's Charlie?"

"Teddy, why the sudden interest?"

"Well I-"

"Bob where's Charlie?" Amy asked once more, trying to change the subject. Bob gave her a look and now understood what was going on.

"Upstairs in the kitchen." he replied. The blonde got up and exited the room with her son. Teddy watched her mother leave then looked at her father.

"Dad, can you please tell me what happened?"

Bob cleared his throat then sat next to his daughter.

"Did she tell you the good parts so far?"

"Yeah. Before you came in she said they made you watch. What does she mean?"

Bob cringed for a moment, remembering the night.

* * *

"Hold him back! Don't let him go, he needs to see this!" Bob Diddlebock shouted while holding Amy by her hair. The blonde fought to get away numerous times but it was no use. Four of the hockey players were holding Bob down while the rest of them surrounded her.

"Strip her." Bob ordered as his teammates did what they were told. Amy, who was still being held by her hair, was now in her bra and underwear. She had a forming bruise on her eye since that's where one of the guys punched her and scratch marks on her shoulder. One minute, she was in the girls bathroom with Bob, crying and wanting to go home. The next minute, Bob Diddlebock had tracked them down like hawks and ordered his team to hold them both down so they wouldn't get away. Shaking, Amy pleaded for him to stop and just let them both go. Apparently, the brunette boy had other plans.

"Kiss me Amy. Show you're little faggot of a boyfriend how it's really done." Diddlebock said. Amy of course refused.

"Burn in hell!"

"Fine, I guess we'll do this my way."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Bob shouted, punching and kicking his way out of the four boys strong grip.

Bob Diddlebock smiled evily then punched Amy in her bare stomach, causing her to grunt. He then made her face him and kissed her. Amy had never been so disgusted in her life. She wished god would just come down and strike the bastard that was now feeling up on her breasts.

"Diddlebock, please, just let me and Bob go-"

"MY name is Bob, Amy."

"Please." she pleaded once more but it was no use. The entire hockey team, except the four boys that held Bob down, took turns kissing Amy and touching her. When the four boys who held Bob down asked for a turn, Bob took this as an opportunity to escape. One look in his girlfriend's crying face and that's all it took for him to gain the determination to save her.

"Go ahead boys, me and the others already had our fun. We'll hold the loser down." Diddlebock said, making his way to Bob. When the four boys let go, Bob immediately punched Diddlebock in the face. This distracted the others, who were stupid enough to let Amy go. As they ganged up on him, Amy was free and looked at her boyfriend who was helpless.

"Go Amy! Go, just run! Get out of here!" he yelled. Amy didn't want to leave him but she knew there was no other way. Grabbing her dress from the floor, she made a run for it.

"DAMN IT! ONE OF YOU GO CATCH HER! NOW!" Diddlebock demanded. One of the boys went after her but it was too late. Amy snuck her way out of the back door without being seen and hid in some bushes. She spent a whole hour there, crying and wishing that her boyfriend would just magically appear and take her home. She felt so violated and dirty, the feeling of every single boys lips and hands on her, lingering. She put on her dress and continued to wait, knowing Bob had to get out of their somehow. And then finally,

"AMY! Amy, where are you? It's me, Bob!"

Relieved, Amy got out of the bushes and ran to her boyfriend.

Bob was covered in his own blood and had been badly beaten by the other boys.

"Baby, are you-"

"Let's get out of here Amy." he said, grabbing his girlfriends hand and running to safety, not caring about his injuries. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Teddy didn't know what to think. By the end of her dad's story, tears were streaming down her face. Bob noticed this then quickly pulled his daughter into a tight hug,

"I'm such an idiot! No wonder why mom didn't want to tell me. I should have just left it alone." Teddy said, feeling guilty. She was so angry at those stupid boys for doing what they did to teenage Amy and Bob but not as angry as she was at herself for making her mom practically relive it.

"Teddy, honey, it's okay. Me and your mom got out of it. We're just fine. Now we have five beautiful children, a lovely home and a good life."

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Go upstairs and talk to her, I'll keep the younger kids company." Bob suggested. Nervous, Teddy did what she was told and soon found her mother in the kitchen, sitting alone.

"Hey mom," she began. Amy smiled at Teddy then looked back down at her hands.

Teddy took a seat at the kitchen table then thought of what to say.

"Dad told me the rest. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be. Listen, Teddy, I should have told you that story sooner. I was just too ashamed." she admitted. Amy held back the tears that desparately wanted to be released. For years she had buried that memory so far into the back of her mind and vowed to never think about it again. How stupid could she be to believe that?

"Mom, I know it's something you wanted to forget. I'm upset that happened to you and dad. You both didn't deserve that on your special night."

Amy sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm alive right?"

"Did they at least get arrested?" Teddy asked. Amy laughed, appearing to be okay. Inside, she was honestly dying.

"No, of course not. After me and your father left the prom, we stood at his friends house for the night. It gave us a chance to compose ourselves before heading home the next day. Like I said, neither of your grandparents know a thing." Amy answered. She stood up and made Teddy stand up with her, hugging her afterwards.

"What happened, happened. I can't change it but I didn't let it destroy me either. I have a beautiful family and that's all I could ever wish for."

Teddy smiled then kissed her mothers cheek.

"I love you momma, I'm so glad you're here now and that you and dad are okay."

"Me too baby girl, me too."

**Fin~**

**What do you think? Leave a review! Until next time. :)**


End file.
